Hogwarts Love Triangle
by swimmr05
Summary: Elizabeth is a beautiful, sixth year Slytherin student. Her best friends are Pansy, Draco, and Blaise but she gets along with people in other houses. Many guys are interested in her yet she has had a crush on Professor Snape. Professor Lupin returns this year to teach DADA and Snape still teaches Potions. What happens when Elizabeth develops an attraction for Lupin as well?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Green is a sixth year Slytherin student. She has long brown hair and a perfect figure. She is very friendly and popular with students from all houses. Her best friends are Pansy, Draco, and Blaise. Many boys want to date her but she has little interest in them. Elizabeth is an average student but enjoys and excels in Potions. This year Professor Remus Lupin has returned to Hogwarts to teach DADA and Professor Severus Snape is still teaching Potions.  
>I just said goodbye to my parents on platform 9 ¾ and was now searching for my best friends.<p>

There was a tap on my shoulder. As I turned around, I saw him, Draco Malfoy. Behind him were Pansy and Blaise. I hugged all of them and went to find an empty compartment.  
>Once they were seated, I put my head on Draco's shoulder and fell asleep.<br>"Elle it's time to go change. We're almost there." Draco quietly said into my ear.

I began to change into my robes there since Blaise and Pansy had left the compartment. As I took off my shirt, Draco kissed me with a smirk on his face.  
>"Draco, we can't do that here." I whispered. "Blaise and Pansy could be back any minute."<br>"Don't worry about it." Draco smirked grabbing and squeezing my breasts over my bra.  
>I couldn't resist him. We weren't dating but liked to fool around from time to time. I immediately went to work unbuttoning Draco's shirt while he unhooked my bra. I let my bra fall to the floor as Draco's shirt fell. His hand slipped under my mini skirt and began rubbing my clit as he took one of my large breasts in his mouth. A soft moan escaped my lips. Draco smirked and moved on to my other breast as I went to work on his belt. I yanked his pants down releasing his already hard member. Draco yanked down my thong and ripped off my skirt. He slipped a finger and then two fingers inside me and began pumping in and out. I moaned and Draco smirked. I grabbed his member and began giving him a hand job. It was now Draco's turn to moan.<p>

He pulled his fingers out and put his member at my opening teasing me.  
>"Oh Draco, please..." I moaned.<br>With that Draco pushed me up against the wall and lifter me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed inside of me. He began pumping. I moaned his name so loudly that people in nearby compartments may have heard us. At this point we did not care. It just felt so good. As we were reaching the climax, Draco began moaning just as loud. After a few more thrusts from Draco, he poured his seed into me as I reached my climax. Just then we heard Pansy's laugh just outside of the compartment.  
>Shit!" I whispered.<br>Draco and I frantically grabbed our clothes and quickly put them on. I was still buttoning my blouse when the door opened to reveal a giggling Pansy and Blaise. As they walked in, Blaise high fived Draco and Pansy came over to me.  
>We soon got off the train and made our way towards the castle.<br>"Here we go again" Pansy announced.


	2. Chapter 2

The first month, not much happened. Nothing with Severus or Lupin, to my disappointment, but I was hooking up with Draco and even Blaise a few times.  
>The last Monday of the month Dumbledore announced that we would be having a holiday ball in December. Pansy and I got really excited. Draco and Blaise both looked at me. I wondered which one was going to ask me.p  
>Back in our room Pansy and I started chatting about the ball.<br>So who do you want to go to the ball with Elle?" Pansy asked.  
>She knew that I was hooking up with both Draco and Blaise. I sometimes snuck them up to my room when she was in the library.<br>I don't know. Maybe I'll just wait and see who asks me first."

The next day I was in Potions, working on our assigned potion with Pansy while Severus walked around. He approached our table. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I was stirring our potion. My heart began racing.  
>"Try stirring it counter clockwise like this." Severus said softly in my ear.<br>He kept one hand on my shoulder and placed his other hand over mine and helped me stir. I could see Pansy out of the corner of my eye starring wide-eyed.  
>"Thanks, Professor." I smiled at him.<br>He looked at me and we stayed like that for a few moments. Pansy cleared her throat and Severus let go and walked away.  
>"What the hell was that?" Pansy whispered to me.<br>"I have no idea." I laughed.  
>We finished up our potions and handed in our samples. I walked up and gave Severus mine and Pansy's sample.<br>"Thank you Miss Green. Could you stay for after for a minute?"  
>"Sure."<br>"I'll see you at dinner, Elle." Pansy smiled at me and I rolled my eyes at her.  
>Once everyone was gone, Severus began speaking.<br>"Miss Green, I have noticed you have been doing extremely well on all of the assignments I give. You are very talented.  
>"Thanks. You really are a great teacher." I smiled sweetly at him and he smirked.<br>"I see you have a free period on Fridays right before this class. Perhaps you can come here and I could give you something more advanced."  
>"Yea I'd love to."<br>He smirked. I guess I might have sounded a little excited. Without even thinking I hugged him. Right after I wrapped my arms around him I was about to let go but I felt him wrap his arms around me, hugging me. I lifted my head slightly to look up at his face. He was looking down at me. Then he leaned down and I got on my toes and leaned in towards him. Our lips touched. I moved my arms and wrapped them around his neck. His hands moved down my waist and to butt. He then squeezed it and I gasped. Severus smirked and slipped his tongue into my mouth. We were snogging for what seemed like a while when he gently pushed back.  
>"You should get to dinner. I believe your friends will be wondering where you are." He said to me.<br>"Yea, you're right. I'll see you later Severus." I smiled and he smirked.  
>"Have a good night, Elizabeth."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday, I was in DADA sitting next to Draco. Lupin was lecturing about something. Most people in the class were taking notes. Draco put his left hand on my right leg and started rubbing it. We sat in the back of the room so Lupin couldn't see what Draco was doing thankfully. Draco moved his hand to my inner thigh, under my skirt now and moved it up. He reached clit and began to rub it over my thong. I looked at him and smiled. Lupin had started walking around the room while he was talking. I nudged Draco and whispered to tell him to stop as Lupin approached our table. Draco pulled his hand away just before Lupin got to our table.

"Miss Green, it would be prudent of you to pay attention. Detention tonight after dinner." Lupin said to me.  
>"Yes sir."<br>Lupin turned around and walked back to the front of the room. Draco laughed at me.

During Potions later that day, Severus seemed to be staring at me while we were brewing our potions. At the end of class I wanted to be the last one to leave. Unfortunately, Blaise waited for me so I couldn't stay behind.  
>At dinner, I sat next to Draco and Pansy was next to Blaise across from me.<br>"Did you guys notice how Lupin gave Elle detention today and not me?" Draco laughed.  
>"Yea we did." Blaise said.<br>"He looked pissed." Pansy added.  
>"Wait, why didn't you get detention? You weren't paying attention either!" I was annoyed now.<br>"I bet he saw you let Draco feel you up." Pansy laughed.  
>"What? Why would he care?"<br>"I think he wants you. He totally froze when he came near your table."  
>"Who wouldn't want you Elle? You're the hottest girl in the school." Draco reached around my back and squeezed my ass.<br>"Yea, whatever. I gotta go and get this detention over with."  
>"Roll up your skirt more. Maybe he'll go easier on you." Blaise suggested.<br>"And unbutton another button on your shirt. Show off your cleavage." Pansy winked at me.  
>I got up and began to make my way to the Lupin's classroom. I actually unbuttoned one more button and rolled my skirt short enough so my ass was barely covered. I knocked on the door.<br>"Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

I entered the room and saw Lupin sitting at his desk marking papers. I saw a bucket of water and sponge on one of the student tables. Lupin looked up at me and smiled.  
>"Good evening Miss Green."<br>"Good evening Professor. Do you want me to clean the desks?" Lupin nodded.  
>This could get very interesting. I wondered why he wanted me to clean tables. They were pretty dirty but most professors make you write lines for detention.<br>I grabbed the bucket and decided to start with the tables in the back and work my way towards the front of the room. Every so often I glanced over at Lupin sitting at his desk. Every time he seemed to be staring at me. I smiled to myself. As I got closer to the front of the room I thought I could give him a little more of a show. When I faced him at the table in front of his desk, I leaned over to give him a good view of my cleavage. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see him staring at my chest.  
>I walked around the table wiggling my hips and I slipped in a puddle. I fell and the bucket of water spilled all over me.<p>

Lupin jumped out of his seat and quickly came over to help me up. He helped me into a chair.  
>"Thanks." He nodded.<br>Lupin was staring at my chest. My white shirt was now completely see-through. I started to shiver and Lupin wrapped his cloak around me. He kept his hands on my shoulder looking right into my eyes. His eyes were beautiful. I leaned closer to him. He also leaned in and touched his lips to mine. I kissed back and slipped my tongue into his mouth. Lupin pushed the cloak off my shoulders. I ran my hands up his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. His hands got to work unbuttoning the rest of my top and pushed my shirt off. I pushed his off too. I stared at his bare chest and ran my fingers over his six pack. He was so hot. Lupin cupped my breasts and squeezed them.  
>"We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered into my ear.<br>"Do you want to stop?" I kissed him.  
>"Nope."<br>Lupin reached under my skirt and pulled my thong down to my ankles. I stepped out it and kicked it to the side. I undid his pants and pulled them down. He took my bra off and threw it to the side. Lupin just stared at my breasts before taking one in his mouth. I moaned as he licked my nipple. I slipped one hand under my skirt. As Lupin was busy switching breasts, I began to play with my clit. He pulled away from my breasts and looked at what my hand was doing. Lupin smirked.  
>"Allow me, love."<br>He ripped my skirt off. Lupin's fingers went inside me and started pumping. I reached for his hard member. He took his fingers out.  
>"Are you sure you want this?"<br>"Yes. I want you in me."  
>He pushed me down on the table. Lupin climbed on top of me. He positioned his dick right at my clit teasing me. I sighed and he pushed right inside me. I gasped as Lupin began to thrust in and out of me. He was a lot bigger than any other guy I had ever slept with. He was grunting and I could tell he was reaching his climax.<br>"Oh, Professor." I moaned.  
>"Remus…call me Remus."<br>"Oh Remus!" I shouted as I came all over him.  
>"Elizabeth!" He moaned as he poured his seed into me.<br>He pulled out and kissed me passionately.  
>"Wow, we'll have to do that again." I said.<br>"I guess I'll have to give you some more detentions." He winked.  
>We both dressed. I looked at the time.<br>"Shit it's almost curfew! I have to go." I kissed him goodbye.  
>"Goodnight, Elle."<br>I ran into Blaise on my way back to the common room.  
>"Where have you been, Elle?"<br>"Detention with Lupin." I sighed.  
>"I know what you need now."<br>"What do…" I began.  
>He pulled me into an empty classroom and started snogging me. His hands slipped up my skirt to rub my clit.<br>"No panties? You're so hot."  
>Two fingers went right inside me.<br>"Wet already? Were you thinking about me during detention?" He smirked.  
>"Um yea. Sure."<br>He ripped offmy shirt and his. He scooped my breasts out of my bra.  
>"God, I love your tits." Blaise moaned and licked each nipple.<br>His hands cupped them. Then we heard a meow from outside.  
>"Shit! It's Filch's damn cat!" I panicked.<br>We picked up our shirts and threw them on. We ran for the common room buttoning our shirts up on the way.  
>We barely made it back without getting caught thankfully.<br>I went straight to my dorm room. Pansy was already in her bed.  
>"So how was Lupin?" She asked.<br>"What do you mean? I just had detention. What are you saying?"  
>"Whoa, relax. I didn't mean anything. I was wondering if anything interesting happened."<br>"No! It was detention!" I snapped at her. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I just need to get to bed.  
>"Ok goodnight sweetie."<br>"Nite."  
>As I lay back in my bed I couldn't stop thinking about Remus. Our sex was definitely the best I had ever had. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about ways I could do it with Remus again. I just had to somehow get more detentions. Sounds easy enough.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally Friday and classes had ended. Right after dinner, Severus brought the fifth years and up to a large cleared out room for dance lessons. Severus quieted us down.  
>"Professor Dumbledore has made it clear that all of you learn to dance a traditional waltz for the upcoming ball. I will be teaching you this but first I need…Miss Green, will you please come up and assist me?"<p>

"Yes, Professor." I rose from my chair and walked toward

"You are familiar with a waltz. Am I correct?"

"Of course. It's easy. I just follow you."

Everyone laughed. Even Severus chuckled a bit. He held out his hand and I took it.  
>"You can put your other hand on my shoulder." I did as I was told. "Is it ok for me to put my hand on your waist?"<br>I nodded and he placed his hand on my waist. I felt a hundred butterflies in my stomach. My heart began to pound. He started to lead and I followed. Severus was actually a great dancer and it seemed to come naturally for me. My classmates were just staring. I guess no one figured Severus to be much of a dancer or do anything that required interacting with other people. The rest of the students were invited to stand up and start dancing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco start to dance with Pansy. I smiled and looked up at Severus who was looking down and half smiling at me. I found myself getting lost in my dance with him. He turned me. When I came back to him I thought I saw his face moving closer to mine. His eyes were narrowing and it looked like he was leaning in to kiss me. I narrowed my eyes and slightly leaned into him. Just before we were too close, Blaise tapped Severus on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in, Sir?" Blaise smirked.

"Of course, Mr. Zambini."

Severus looked disappointed. I was too but we both knew we could not continue dancing with him. Severus began to circulate the room, inspecting the other couples dancing and correcting their posture.

"You ok, Elle?" Blaise looked at me concerned.

"Yea, of course." I forced a smile.

Blaise was a decent dancer but not as good as Severus. After a while the dance lesson was over and Severus dismissed us.

"Miss Green, stay here. I need to have a word with you." Severus said.

I nodded, trying hard not to smile.

"What do you think he wants?" Blaise asked.

"He probably wants to tell how awesome I did on that pop quiz we took today." I laughed.

"I'll see you later, Elle."

He turned and left along with everyone else. Pansy looked back at me and winked. Why would she do that? She couldn't possibly know. Or could she?

The last of the remaining students had left and Severus and I were alone in the room. I walked toward the desk in front. Severus locked the door and came over to me.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Sev?"


	6. Chapter 6

" You are a wonderful dancer, Elizabeth."

"Thanks, Sev."

I hugged him. He hugged me back and sniffed my hair. I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me. He leaned closer to me and touched his lips to mine. I kissed him back. He placed his hands on my butt and squeezed it. I gasped and Severus stuck his tongue in my mouth. I could not believe I was now snogging the hottest teacher at Hogwarts. Severus' hands travelled to my chest and ripped my blouse open. I let my blouse fall to the ground and he reached around me to unhook my bra. He looked at my now bare breasts for a second hungrily before taking one in his mouth. He began sucking while a free hand squeezed and pinched my other breast and nipple. A soft moan escaped my lips. My hand unbuttoned his shirt. Severus' mouth switched to my other breast. After a few seconds of sucking he released my breast and slipped one hand under my short skirt. His fingers were now touching and rubbing my clit/  
>"No underwear?" He smirked.<br>I shook my head and with that he bent me over his desk and lifted my skirt to expose my bare ass./p  
>"You are a very naughty girl, Elizabeth." Severus said rubbing my ass. "You need to be punished my dear."<br>He then pulled out a wooden paddle out of one of his desk drawers. I gasped and he smirked. Severus lifted the paddle and brought it down on my backside. I cried out. He struck me a few more times. Then he brought his hand to my warmth.  
>"I see you enjoyed that. You're wet."<br>He then pushed me down on top of his desk so I was lying on my back with nothing but my short skirt on. Severus positioned his head between my legs. He flicked his tongue on me before sticking it inside me. A louder moan escaped my mouth and he smirked. Severus stood up and ripped my skirt off. I undid his pants and yanked them down followed by his boxers releasing his large and hard member. I immediately grabbed and licked the tip before taking it completely in my mouth. Severus moaned and grabbed both of my breasts in his hands squeezing and pinching my nipples.  
>Severus pulled out of my mouth and positioned his member at my opening. His tip grazed across my opening but did not go in.<br>"Severus…please..." I begged him.  
>"As you wish, love."<br>He pushed all the way into me and began pumping in and out of me. Severus grunted with each thrust.  
>"Oh…Severus…Harder!" I was moaning.<br>He began thrusting harder and faster. I could tell he was reaching his climax. After a few more thrusts, we both came. We sat up and I kissed him passionately. Severus stood up and pulled me off his desk. We were still snogging.  
>"I love you, Elle."<br>"I love you too, Sev."  
>Then there was a knock on the door. Severus quickly got his pants and shirt on. I got me skirt and shirt on. But I could not find my bra.<br>"Shit I can't find my bra!" I whispered to Severus.  
>He looked around panicked. The knob turned and the door began to open. I quickly turned around and buttoned up most of my shirt.<br>Professor Lupin came in. Severus handed him a small bottle.  
>"Good Evening Severus." He looked at me. "Miss Green…"<br>Lupin paused. His eyes were locked on my chest. I got nervous thinking I missed a button. Then I realized my white shirt was see through without my bra and you could clearly see my nipples. I hoped Lupin didn't realize what Severus and I just did.  
>"Good Evening Professor." I said to Lupin.<br>He nodded looked down and froze for a second before walking out. I then quickly ran all the way back to my dorm room to get a new bra.


	7. Chapter 7

The following weekend, Pansy and I went shopping in Hogsmeade for our dresses. Pansy found a dress right away. After trying on several dresses, I found a tight fitting short red dress. It had a deep v neck that showed off my cleavage perfectly. As I was trying it on I thought about all the guys not being able to take their eyes off me and Severus and Remus not being able to keep their hands off me.  
>I was picturing Severus and Remus ripping off my dress, Remus grabs my breasts I his hands and starts sucking them. Severus put his head between my legs and eats me out. I moan as I lay naked on the desk, enjoying what these hot teachers are doing to me. Severus then pulls out his dick and pushes inside me. Remus unzips his pants and I take him in my mouth.<br>"Elle, are you ok? Your face is red." Pansy looked at me concerned.  
>What? Oh yea, I'm fine." I think she could tell what I was thinking about. Thankfully she didn't know who I was fantasizing about.<br>"Come on Elle. Let's go back home and get ready for tonight." Pansy said to me.  
>Pansy and I walked back and hung up our dresses in our closets. We relaxed and hung out for a while just chatting in our room.<br>At six o'clock we went to dinner with Draco and Blaise. In the Great Hall, I saw Severus and Remus sitting next to each other at the staff table. They were both staring at me. At least they didn't notice the other was staring at me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have these two sexy men. I smiled at them. Severus smirked and winked at me and Remus smiled and gave a small wave. The food appeared and everyone began eating. I looked up at them. They were talking. I wondered what they were talking about. Severus didn't look too happy but he never really did. Remus laughed and picked up his glass to take a drink. He looked over at me and nodded. It looked like Severus noticed. He gave Remus the dirtiest look. This could lead to trouble if I'm not careful.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, we all went back to Slytherin to get ready to go out. There was a new bar, Shenanigans, in Hogsmeade Blaise's cousin opened a few months ago. We decided to try it out tonight. Pansy was wearing a black mini dress with a low v neck and I was wearing a tight, strapless black mini dress. We did our hair and makeup together. At eight o'clock, we met Draco and Blaise in the common room and left.  
>We got to the bar and saw a bunch of other people there from Hogwarts. As I got up to the bar I saw Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione.<br>"Elle! Come do a shot with us!" Ron called out.  
>"Hey guys!" I walked over to them and took the shot Ron handed me.<br>We took the shot together and ordered another. I was having a lot of fun talking and drinking with them. After a while, Draco came over with a cranberry and vodka for me.  
>"Thanks Dray."<br>"Come on, don't hang out with these losers." He scowled at them.  
>"Draco shut up. You're being an asshole." I hated it when he insulted my non Slytherin friends.<br>"Sorry." Draco mumbled.  
>Draco walked away to get himself another drink.<br>"Thanks for sticking up for us, Elle." Hermione said.  
>"Of course! You guys are my friends. Let's go dance."<br>We all went out to the dance floor and started dancing together. After a few minutes, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I smiled and turned my head around to see Fred smiling at me. We continued to dance and grind together. Fred started kissing my neck.  
>"I'm going to the bar. What do you want, Elle?"<br>"Sex on the Beach."  
>"We can do that too." We both laughed.<br>I followed him to the bar. George was there with some other Gryffindor girl, Katie. I don't really know her but she seemed cool. The four of us kept drinking and taking more shots. After a while, I was feeling pretty drunk.  
>"Elle, we need to go. Pansy's getting sick." Draco came over to me.<br>"Ok. Bye guys!"  
>Draco and I found Pansy being held up by Blaise and we stumbled back to Hogwarts. We were trying to sneak back to Slytherin since it was after curfew.<br>"Out for a night stroll?" Remus' voice called from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit." Draco whispered.  
>"I got this. Just get Pansy back." I said to Draco and Blaise.<br>"Where are you going boys?" Remus questioned.  
>"Professor, Pansy is feeling well so Draco and Blaise are helping her back to her room. She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep it off."<br>"Ok. And where were you dressed like this?" He tugged at the bottom of my mini dress.  
>"That new bar, Shenanigans."<br>"Did you have a good time?" I nodded.  
>He pushed me up against the wall. Thankfully, the hall was deserted and no one would probably find us. Remus lifted my arms above my head and kissed me roughly. I ripped his shirt open and started kissing his chest. He slipped his shirt off and pulled the top of my dress down, releasing my breasts.<br>I opened his pants and pulled his huge member out. I bent down and licked his tip. Remus let out a groan. I smirked and took as much of him in my mouth as I could. He was groaning more. After a while he came in my mouth and I swallowed it. He smirked at me.  
>I jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands cupped my ass which was no longer covered by my mini dress.<br>"I see you don't like to wear underwear much?"  
>"Nah." I smirked.<br>He carried me into an empty classroom. He set me down near the teacher desk. I looked around and realized we were in his classroom. I guess my friends and I went a little out of our way on the walk back to the Slytherin Common Room.  
>"Remus?" I couldn't figure out where he went.<br>I leaned back against his desk. I slipped one hand under my dress and played with my clit.  
>"You are so sexy, love." Remus smiled at me.<br>"Remus, I need you in me. I'm so horny." I rubbed my clit faster and made sure that Remus had a full view of this.  
>He came up to me and took one of my breasts in his mouth.<br>"Remus, please…please suck them."  
>He did. It felt amazing. His hands went to my clit and two of his fingers went inside. He pumped a few times before pulling out. Remus lifted me up. He turned me around and bent me over his desk again.<br>"You are a very naughty girl, Miss Green."  
>"I'm sorry, Professor."<br>"That's not enough this time." Remus smirked. "You are out late and dressed inappropriately."  
>He opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a large wooden paddle. He slapped it lightly against his hand.<br>"You need to be punished, my dear."  
>Remus rubbed one hand on my ass before hitting it hard with the paddle. I gasped. He lifted the paddle again and struck me a few more times. Each time the paddle struck me, it was harder than the previous one.<br>"You're enjoying this." Remus smirked again.  
>"Remus just fuck me!"<br>Without any warning he shoved his dick back inside me from behind. I began moaning loudly.  
>"Oh…Remus…fuck me harder!" I cried out.<br>He thrusted in and out of me harder and faster, groaning with each thrust. After several more thrusts, I came all over him. He kept going and then poured his seed inside me. He pulled out turned me around, pushed me back on his desk, and ate me out. I came in his mouth and he swallowed and climbed up on the desk over me and kissed me.  
>"I should really get going. It's really late now." I said.<br>"Yes of course."  
>I kissed him one more time.<br>"I love you Elle."  
>"I love you too, Remus."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I left Remus' room to head back to Slytherin. Thankfully, I made it back there without running into any other teachers. I finally made it into the common room to find Draco and Blaise hanging out with a bottle of firewhiskey.  
>"What took you so long?" Draco jumped up and ran over to me.<br>"How much trouble did you get in?" Blaise chimed in.  
>"Um…it wasn't too bad. I just wandered around. I'm pretty drunk."<br>"I'm sure you are. You had a bunch of shots with those weasels."  
>"Draco, shut up! They're my friends. I like hanging out with them."<br>"Sorry." He took another gulp from the firewhiskey bottle.  
>"Whatever, I need to go to bed."<br>"Night."  
>I walked into my room and found Pansy passed out on her bed. I changed and fell asleep in my bed.<br>The next morning, Pansy woke up with a bad headache. I gave her some motrin and we headed down to breakfast.  
>"Elle, Snape and Lupin are both staring at you." Pansy nudged me.<br>I felt my face flush and I giggled.  
>After breakfast, Pansy and I got up and started to head back to the common room. Remus came up to us.<br>"Miss Green, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked.  
>"Much better, professor. Thanks."<br>Pansy just stared at us. Remus didn't seem to notice. He kept his eyes on me.  
>"Elle and I were just going to work on our assignment." Pansy chimed in.<br>"Very good. Let me know if you have any questions." Remus never took his eyes off of me.  
>"Thank you professor." I smiled politely and he smiled back.<br>Pansy and I continued walking. We then heard another voice from behind us.  
>"Miss Green" It was Severus.<br>"Yes professor?" I turned to him.  
>"I wanted to let you know you received a perfect score on last Friday's pop quiz." He smiled.<br>"Thank you professor." I smiled back at him.  
>Next thing I knew, Pansy was dragging me away.<br>"See ya later, professor." I called Severus.  
>"Goodbye, Miss Green." Severus chuckled.<br>After Severus was gone Pansy let go of my arm and we walked the rest of the way in silence. I was thinking about Remus and Severus. When we made it to the common room, Draco was relaxing on one of the couches. He waved us over but Pansy grabbed my arm.  
>"Elle, remember I have that thing I need to show you in our room."<br>"What thing?" I looked at her confused and she winked at me.  
>She just pushed me towards our room. She must have some boy issues she wants to talk about. I bet she hooked up with someone last night while she was drunk. I sat down on my bed and Pansy sat next to me.<br>"Ok, so what the hell was all that about?" She asked.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Lupin and Snape?"  
>Shit what was I gonna do?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Elle, Lupin and Snape were staring at you the whole time during breakfast. What's going on there?"  
>"Nothing." I answered quickly.<br>"Come on, Elle. I'm your best friend. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone anything if you don't want me to."  
>I sighed.<br>"Elle, Snape smiled when he looked you! He never smiles! And Lupin looked like he was mentally undressing you." Pansy continued.  
>"Ok, Pansy. I'll start from the beginning."<br>Pansy leaned forward and I told her everything. The private "lessons" with Severus, my "detentions" with Remus and everything else. When I was finished, she just looked at me wide eyed.  
>"I kinda had a feeling something was going on." She finally confessed after a long silence.<br>"How? Was I that obvious?"  
>"Not to the guys but I noticed."<br>"How?"  
>"It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. That is if you paid attention. I mean you would come back after one of your "lessons" with your clothes all messed up and new hickeys."<br>We both laughed.  
>"So do they know about each other?"<br>I shook my head.  
>"Elle, you have to choose. You can't keep going on like this forever."<br>"Ugh, I know. I don't know how to handle this!"  
>"Well I think the first thing you need to do is stop fooling around with Draco and Blaise."<br>"I can do that."  
>"And your other fuck buddies too."<br>"Fine. Just please don't tell anyone."  
>"Of course not. Just choose one of them."<br>"Thanks. And I will."  
>I laid back in my bed. I had a lot of thinking to do.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas finally came. Pansy jumped on my bed excitedly./p  
>"Merry Christmas Pansy"p  
>"Merry Christmas Elle!"p  
>We made it to the common room and found several presents under the tree. We both started ripping all of ours open.p  
>"Elle, open this one next! It's from Lupin." She tossed me a small box.p  
>I looked at the card.p  
>emDear Elle, em/p  
>em Merry Christmas!em/p  
>em I love you.em/p  
>em Love, Remusem/p  
>I opened it. It was a beautiful Michael Kors watch. It was the exact one I had wanted but how could he have known?p  
>I had one more gift left it was smaller. Pansy looked at me.p  
>"Who is that from?" She asked.p  
>I read the card to myself.p  
>emMy Dear Elle,em/p  
>em Merry Christmas! em/p  
>em I love you so much.em/p  
>em All my love,em/p  
>em Severusem/p  
>I smiled and ripped off the wrapping paper. I opened the box and found a beautiful diamond heart necklace. It was perfect. I loved heart jewelry and had a lot of it. He must have noticed. Pansy looked over my shoulder and gasped.p  
>"Oh my God! That's gorgeous. I can't believe Snape got you that! He must really love you!"p  
>I smiled even more. I felt so lucky to have two men who loved me. Unfortunately, that great feeling only lasted a moment. I had to choose one of them and break the other's heart.p  
>"So what are you going to do?" Pansy asked me.p  
>"I have no idea. I can't bear the thought of breaking either one's heart."p  
>"You're gonna have to."p  
>"I don't know what to say. It's not like I can tell them the truth. What if one goes to Dumbledore and the other one gets fired or sent to Azkaban?"p  
>"Good point. Maybe just break up with one of them."p  
>"Yea. But who?"p


	13. Chapter 13

I spent the rest of break thinking about my choice. Remus was very handsome, smart, kind, and friendly. I know he would take care of me and love me. He was also great in bed. I might be able to spend the rest of my life with him but I wasn't too sure. What if he forgot to take his Wolfsbane Potion during a full moon?  
>Then I thought about Severus. I smiled just thinking about him. He was also incredibly handsome, smart, kind (to me of course), caring, and thoughtful. He would definately be very protective and loving. I closed my eyes and thought about spending the rest of my life with him. I could see that too. But what about his past?<br>The night before classes resumed, I laid back in my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.  
><em>*Dream*<br>I was in a room wearing a beautiful wedding ball gown. Pansy was fixing my train. She was my Maid of Honor. My other Bridesmaids were there too. There was a knock at the door. My dad came in.  
>"You look beautiful, Elle." My dad smiled at me. "It's time. Are you ready?"<br>I nodded. I was feeling very excited. But who was I marrying?  
>My dad and I started to walk down the aisle. The aisle was very long. I could not see who was down there. As we got closer I was almost able to make out who my groom was.<br>_  
>I woke up. Damn! Who was there?<br>After the Christmas break, it was time to make my decision.


	14. Chapter 14

I was finally ready to make my decision. I was going to talk to Remus that day after DADA. The morning classes that day dragged on. During DADA, I was so nervous about what I was going to say to Remus and how he was going to react. The class finally ended and everyone packed up their things and rushed out of the room to lunch.  
>"Elle, come on. I'll walk you to lunch." Draco said.<br>"I'll meet you there. I have to ask Lupin something."  
>Draco looked at me strangely.<br>"Ok Elle, see ya." Pansy said as she dragged Draco away.  
>Once everyone was gone, I walked up to Remus. He smiled and shut the classroom door. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. His hands cupped my ass. He slipped a hand up my skirt. His hand started to rub my clit over my underwear. I moaned. Remus moved my underwear to the side and slid a finger inside me. I moaned again. Remus used his other hand to unzip his pants and release his already hard dick. He inserted it in my pussy and I gasped. He began thursting into me. Remus then opened my shirt and scooped my breasts out. He brought his mouth to my right breast and began sucking.<br>"I missed you love."  
>I didn't respond. He thrusted a few more times and we both came. Remus set me back down.<br>"What's wrong, love?" He looked at me concerned.  
>"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. It's just not going to work out with us."<br>He sighed.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me

"I can't let you risk your job. And I need some time to myself to figure things out."  
>"Ok. Is this what you really want?"<br>I nodded. I couldn't look at his face. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. I saw a tear on his face.  
>"I love you. I probably always will. Hopefully someday you'll come back to me." He looked at me.<br>I nodded, turned, and walked out of the room. I knew I couldn't go to lunch crying so I ran to the bathroom to wash my face.  
>Finally, I made it to lunch late. When I walked in, I noticed Severus was looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I smiled weakly at him and sat down.<br>"You ok, sweetie?" Pansy asked me.  
>"Yea, I guess."<br>"What happened?" Draco asked.  
>"It's girl issues." Pansy responded and Draco left us alone.<br>"Did you do it?" I nodded.  
>"How did he take it?"<br>"Not well. He was crying. I was crying. I couldn't even look at him."  
>"But it's all for the best right? I mean you can now be with Snape right?"<br>"Yea." I smiled. "I just felt terrible breaking Lupin's heart like that you know?"  
>She nodded. Severus walked over to our table.<br>"Miss Green, I need to have a word with you. Please come to my office after lunch."


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as lunch ended I jumped out of my seat. I said goodbye to my friends and ran out towards the potions room. When I approached the room, I walked in without knocking. He smiled and came over and kissed me passionately. He pulled away.  
>"What's wrong, Hun?" He looked at me concerned.<br>"Nothing. I just really missed you."  
>"I missed you too"<br>We started snogging again. The door knob turned and opened to reveal Remus. He looked from me to Severus suspiciously.  
>"What are you doing here, Miss Green?" Remus asked.<br>"She's getting advanced lessons." Severus answered for me.  
>"I believe she can answer for herself Severus."<br>"Just take your potion and leave. We have a lot of work to do." Severus was getting annoyed.  
>"What potion are you working on?" Remus asked me, ignoring Severus.<br>"Polyjuice potion." I answered.  
>"Ah that's a difficult one." Remus turned to Severus. "I didn't know you gave extra help, Severus."<br>"Only toa selectfew who show great potential like Miss Green." Severus responded.  
>"I didn't realize you thought Miss Green was so talented."<br>"Of course she is. How dare you question me!" Severus' face was bright red.  
>"I know she is. I've always known." Remus turned to me. "She is one of the most talented witches."<br>I blushed. Remus just looked at me sadly. Severus clenched his fists as his face reddened even more. Remus took his potion and left. After he left, Severus took a deep breath and turned to me.  
>"I need to ask you something, Elle."<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"Have you told anyone about us?" Severus asked me.

"Only Pansy but she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Ok. Just don't tell anyone else. At least not yet."

"I love you, Sev."  
>"I love you too, Elle. So much."<br>He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. He picked me up and sat me on top of his desk. I spread my legs and Severus stepped in between them. We kept snogging like that until we heard students walking in the halls. We pushed away as soon as the door opened and people started coming in for potions. I took a seat in the front of the room.  
>Pansy came in and ran over to sit next to me. She looked at me.<br>"What happened? Were you and Snape just snogging?" Pansy asked.  
>"Why do you ask?" I said trying to sound innocent.<br>"Hmm… Probably because your hair is a mess, you can't stop smiling, and you know your bra is unhooked."  
>I reached to my back to see that Pansy was right. My bra was unhooked. When did Severus do that? I quickly fixed my bra and hair. Severus began class, gave instructions for our potion on the board and we all began working with our partners. As we all worked, Severus walked up and down inspecting everyone's potions. When he got to mine and Pansy's, he put his hand on my lower back and leaned over to look in our cauldron.<br>"Excellent, Miss Green."  
>Pansy laughed and Severus straightened up.<br>"Miss Parkinson, focus on your assignment." Severus walked away.  
>The rest of the class dragged on and we finished our potions.<br>"Hand in your homework assignment with your sample on your way out." Severus announced.  
>"Shit." I whispered to Pansy. "I forgot it in our room."<br>"I'm sure you won't get in trouble with Snape." Pansy giggled.  
>"Yea, I guess you're right."<br>I walked up to Severus' desk.  
>"Professor, I left my homework in my room. I can run back with it in a few minutes." I said to him.<br>"That's not a problem." He smiled at me.  
>I walked out of the room to see Draco waiting for me. We started walking back to the common room together.<br>"Elle, can we talk?" Draco said once we made it to the common room.  
>"I have to go hand in my homework to Snape. Can we talk after dinner?"<br>"Yea. Sure."  
>"Ok. See ya!"<br>I grabbed my homework and raced back to Severus' room. I walked in and closed the door behind me.  
>"I have the assignment, Sev." I called.<br>I turned around and saw Severus speaking with Dumbledore. Shit. Severus looked up at me.  
>"Sorry, Professor Snape." Hopefully, Dumbledore wouldn't suspect anything.<br>"Ah. Miss Green. It's nice to see you." Dumbledore said cheerfully.  
>"Thank you for coming back with your assignment so quickly." Severus said.<br>"You're welcome, sir. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Professor Dumbledore."  
>"Have a good evening Miss Green." Snape half smiled at me.<br>"Take care." Dumbledore said.  
>I walked back to my room and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes and rested until Pansy woke me up to go to dinner.<br>Dinner was pretty uneventful. When I finished my food, Draco leaned towards me.  
>"Come for a walk with me." He whispered in my ear.<br>I nodded. We stood up and walked outside. I sat down near the lake. Draco sat down next to me.  
>"Elle, can I ask you something?" Draco broke our silence.<br>"Sure."  
>"What's up with you and Snape?"<br>"Nothing. Why would you ask that?"  
>"I noticed the way he was acting around you. It was weird. Especially when he smiled at you."<br>"Why is that so weird? I guess I'm just his favorite student. Anyway it's not like I'm a Gryffindor." We both laughed.  
>"So there's nothing going on between you and Snape?"<br>"No. Of course not." I faked a laugh.  
>I felt terrible lying to Draco. He was one of my best friends, but I couldn't tell anyone else about us.<br>"Ok. If you say so."  
>He leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him back.<br>"What's wrong Elle?"  
>When I didn't answer him, he pushed me down so I was lying on my back. Draco climbed on top of me, kissing me and moving his hands all over my body. He slipped one hand under my skirt and started rubbing me. I tried to pull his hand out.<br>"Draco…I can't…"  
>"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing out here?" Professor Snape was behind us.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Draco got off of me. I saw Severus' face. He looked so hurt.  
>"Detention Malfoy! You will report to Filch tomorrow after dinner." Severus screamed.<br>With that he turned and walked away.  
>"What the hell was that?" Draco said. "How come Snape only gave me detention?"<br>"I don't know Draco! Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him.  
>I ran back into the castle. Draco ran after me.<br>"Draco get the fuck away from me! I don't want to see you right now!" I yelled at him.  
>He looked at me with the saddest look before turning around and walking away. I felt bad but I couldn't deal with him right now. I had to find Sev. He had to know I didn't want Draco on top of me like that.<br>I reached Severus' classroom and walked in. It was dark and empty. I was about to turn around when I noticed a light coming from under a closed door. I slowly made my way towards it and opened the door.


	18. Chapter 18

I found Severus sitting on a couch with an open bottle and a glasson his coffee table. This must be his living quarters. He looked so sad.  
>"Sev.." I started.<br>He looked up at me and back down at his drink. I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch. I put my hand on his.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>He looked at me. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back and pushed me back so I was lying on the couch. Sev pulled my shirt off. He began kissing my neck down to my chest. The bra I was wearing had a clasp in the front. He undid the clasp and pushed my bra off me. The cold air hit me and my nipples immediately hardened. He took one in his mouth, sucking one breast for a bit before moving on to the other. While he was doing this, he reached one hand under my skirt. Sev played with my clit. I moaned as he stuck one, then two fingers in my pussy.  
>I grabbed his pants by the waist and unzipped them. As I pulled out his member, I realized it was already hard. Severus pulled his fingers out and put his member inside me. I sat up and pushed Severus back so I was now on top. Sev smiled as I rode him. I felt my breasts bouncing around. I could tell he was enjoying this view. We were both moaning loudly. I came right before he spilled his seed inside me.<br>I climbed off him, exhausted. He kissed me.  
>"Severus? Are you in there?" Dumbledore's voice came from outside Sev's living quarters.<br>"Shit!" We both whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

I grabbed my shirt and my skirt and put them on. Severus grabbed his clothes as well.  
>"You have to hide." He whispered.<br>"Where?"  
>He looked behind me towards a closet. I ran for it and closed the door behind me.<br>"Yes, Headmaster?" Severus called.  
>I heard Dumbledore come in the room. I was able to see a small part of the room through a crack in the door. I could see Dumbledore. He was looking at a something on the floor. He bent over but I could not see what he was picking up. He turned around with my lacy black bra in his hand. My heart began pounding. This was it. We're screwed.<br>"Severus, we really need to talk." Dumbledore began.  
>"About what?" Severus responded.<br>He sounded nervous. He must have noticed Dumbledore picking up my bra.  
>"I believe you know." Dumbledore dropped my bra.<br>Severus was silent.  
>"What we have discussed about Mr. Malfoy and Voldemort." Dumbledore continued.<br>"Oh. Yes."  
>What were they talking about? Draco and Voldemort? What the hell was going on?<br>"Headmaster I cannot do it." Severus said.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain young woman?"

Severus froze.

"Don't worry Severus, I'll talk to Miss Green. She really loves you."

Dumbledore turned and left. I walked out.

"What was that about?" I asked Sev.

"I can't talk about that. At least not now."

"Let me know when you can."

I left the room feeling hurt. Why couldn't he just tell me?

I turned a corner and bumped into George Weasley.

"Elle, you look sexy tonight."

Then he began kissing me roughly.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Remus looked at George suspiously.  
>"I was just walking Elle back to her dorm." George explained.<br>"I will escort Miss Green the rest of the way. Besides I wouln't want you to be late for curfew." Remus responded.  
>George hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. Remus' face got red.<br>"Good night, Elle." George said.  
>With that George walked away. Remus watched him leave and turned to me.<br>"So...You and George? What's go.."  
>"Nothing. We're just friends." I interrupted.<br>"Oh. Well I think he may be interested in more than that." Remus chuckled. "Of course who can blame him? You are beautiful."  
>I looked down, blushing. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at his. Remus moved in closer until his lips touched mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.<br>His hands moved to my ass and he cupped it, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He used one hand to open my shirt then undo the front clasp of my bra. My now exposed nipples hardened as soon as the cold air hit them.  
>"I missed you so much." He said before taking my right breast in his mouth.<br>A slight moan escaped my lips. I moved one hand to his pants and rubbed his member. Remus groaned. I undid the zipper, pulled him out, and guided his dick under my skirt to my warmth. I pushed my panties to the side as he thrusted inside me. I gasped. Remus backed me up against a wall thrusting in and out of me. My back hit the wall each time Remus thrusted.  
>"Oh...Remus...harder." I moaned.<br>"Oh...oh Elle." Remus was now moaning too.  
>He began pounding into me harder. This was getting really hot. Not only did it feel amazing but we were fucking in the hallway where anyone could find us.<br>"Oh..yes! Oh Elle!" Remus practically screamed before filling me with his seed.  
>Someone cleared their throat behind Remus. Shit! We've been caught. Remus was still inside me and my shirt and bra were wide open giving this mystery person a full view of my naked breasts as Remus turned around.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Pansy was staring at us with her mouth wide open. Remus pulled his dick out of me and fixed his pants. I quickly closed my shirt over.

"Miss Parkinson, shouldn't you be in bed?" Remus questioned, obviously annoyed and worried about getting caught.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just looking for Elle." She looked down, embarrassed by seeing her teacher screwing her best friend.

"It's ok Remus. You don't have to worry about Pansy." I explained.

I grabbed Pansy's hand, leading her back to our dorm. Remus just watched us walk away. When we finally made it to our room, she looked at me and giggled.

"What was that about?" She asked.

I told her about everything that happened with Severus, Remus, and even George.

"I can't believe you and Lupin were just fucking in the hall!" She said.

"Shh! Someone's gonna hear you!"

"Relax. So. How is he?"

"He was really good. It was pretty exciting doing it somewhere we could get caught." We both laughed.

"I think you should fuck George."

"Maybe I will."

"I bet he'd love to." Pansy winked.

"Ok Pans. We'll see."


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks passed. I had not talked to Severus or Remus outside of class. Severus had cancelled my extra potion lessons because of his business with Dumbledore. I don't know why but I felt something was not right there.

One Thursday night I stayed in the library late studying. I was walking back to my dorm when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well hello, sexy."

George wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He kissed my neck. I smirked.

"Hey hot stuff." I responded.

I turned around. He didn't let go of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So, what do you want?" I asked even though I had an idea.

He smirked and kissed me. I kissed him back and stuck my tongue in his mouth. His hands moved to my ass and squeezed it. I gasped. George then slid his hands under my skirt. I felt his thumb massage my clit. I moaned softly.

"What do we have here?"

Fred walked in front of me.

George pulled away and walked to my side. He nodded to his twin and they pushed me against the wall. They each pinned one of my hands above my head. They kissed my neck, moving down to my collarbone. Fred released my hand to unbutton my shirt and undo the front clasp of my bra. Fred grabbed my breasts and stared at them for a moment. He smiled before sucking my right breast then moving on to my left.

George watched his brother play with my breasts. He pulled Fred off me and pushed me into a nearby classroom. George took his turn with my breasts as Fred ripped my skirt and panties off. I was now naked and they were still fully clothed.

George picked me up and sat me on the teacher desk. I watched them undress as I played with my clit.

"Boys, I'm so horny and I want both of you to fuck me on this desk hard."

They smirked at each other and rushed towards me. George sat on top of the desk. Fred pulled me off the desk and turned me around so I was facing George. George's cock was right in front of my mouth. I took it in my mouth and sucked it. George groaned.

I felt Fred's hand slap my ass. I gasped. Fred raised his hand and slapped my ass several more times. He then brought his hand to my clit. It was already wet. He stuck a finger, then two and started pumping into me. I moaned on George's cock. He groaned at the vibration I was now making for him.

Fred pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his dick. I moaned louder. Fred kept thrusting in and out of me. We all came around the same time. Both of them pulled out. George dragged me up on the desk, pulling me into his lap. He guided his cock into my pussy. Fred came up behind me and pushed his dick into my ass.

I had never experienced this before but I was loving it. I was moaning both of their names as they moaned mine.

"Oh..yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!" I screamed.

After a while I came again and the twins came shortly after. We all quickly dressed. I said good night to them and ran back to my dorm.

When I returned to my room, Pansy was already asleep. I lied back in my bed and thought about what had just happened with the Weasley twins. But as amazing as that was I couldn't help but miss Severus. I loved him. How could we be together with his big secret?


	23. Chapter 23

Several weeks past and I still had not spoken to Severus. I missed spending time with him. Just the two of us. I had seen Remus on occasion but it just wasn't the same. We still weren't back together. Part of me was hoping Severus would try to get back together. Unfortuneately, he never attempted to get anywhere near me. I noticed at meals he would glance over at me. Sometimes it seemed like he saw Remus looking at me because he would often be giving Remus dirty looks.  
>One Thursday, I was in Potions class when Dumbledore entered the class.<br>"My apologies, Severus but I need to speak with Miss Green in my office immediately."  
>The whole class looked at me and started "ooohing" assuming I was in trouble. I got a little nervous about it too. But on our way out the room, it looked as if Dumbledore winked at Severus. That seemed odd. I must have imagined that.<br>We walked from the dungeons up to Dumbledore's office in silence. When we reached the entrance, he mumbled some password. Once inside, he took a seat at his desk and offered me one in front. I quietly sat down starting to feel very nervous about what was so important. Did he know about my affair with Remus? Or Severus? I tried convincing myself that couldn't be it. They would be here too. Right?  
>"You are probably wondering why I asked you here, Miss Green" I nodded and he continued. "Don't worry, you are not in any trouble."<br>I sighed in relief. Dumbledore chuckled.  
>"Then why am I here sir?"<br>"I wanted to talk to you about Professor Snape."  
>"What about him?"<br>"I am aware of your relationship with him. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him."  
>I gulped. Shit this was it. I'm getting expelled. But wait, he said I wasn't in trouble. Where was he going with this?<br>"I told him to stop the private lessons and spending all that alone time with you. Just for now."  
>I nodded but still said nothing so he continued.<br>"I know he loves you very much. I have never seen him care for anyone the way he cares for you. Do you love him?"  
>"Yes, sir. I do. He's always been wonderful to me and makes me feel special."<br>"I figured as much. Now there's more I need to tell you. Can I get you a cup of tea? It's a long story."

Dumbledore proceeded to tell me about Severus' past asa death eater and how became a spy for Dumbledore as well as the Order. He also told me of Voldemort's plan to have Draco kill him. I was shocked. I knew Draco and there was no way he could ever kill anyone. Dumbledore then showed me his hand and informed me that he had been cursed. Also, he and Severus have been working out a plan to make appear that Severus was going to kill Dumbledore to stay on Voldemort's good side.  
>I gasped as tears began to fall down my cheeks.<br>"I'm only telling you because others will talk and turn against him. I can't bare to think what would happen if he did not have the one person he loves by his side during what will surely be the most difficult times of his life."  
>"Headmaster, you wished to see me?" Severus called as he entered the office.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Before Dumbledore could respond, I ran to Severus and pulled him into a tight embrace. He looked down at me before wrapping his arms around me.  
>"I believe Miss Green is the one who wishes to see you." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get down to dinner. I'm famished."<br>He turned and walked out of his office leaving Severus and I alone.  
>"What was that for?" Severus asked looking at me strangely.<br>"I missed you so much, Sev."  
>"I miss you too. But I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."<br>"I was afraid. But Dumbledore told me everything. I love you."  
>"I love you too, Elle."<br>I stood on my toes to touch my lips to his. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.  
>"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you."<br>"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Dumbledore said he had to tell you when the time was right."  
>Severus pulled me into another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. His tongue asked for entrance and I happily parted my lips. He pulled away and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of Dumbledore's office. We walked down to his office quickly.<br>Once inside, we began snogging again. He back me up to his desk and lifted me on it. As I sat on it, I parted my legs and he moved between them. His hands were roaming my back. All of a sudden, we were startled by the sound of something falling on the hard floor.


	25. Chapter 25

Severus and I were lost in each and didn't hear the door to his office open. We pulled apart slightly and turned to see who had interrupted us. I was nervous to see who was there.  
>Remus. Shit! Why was he even here? There he was staring at us with a hurt look on his face. I felt terrible.<br>"What do you want Lupin?" Severus growled.  
>"I was looking for Miss Green. Mr. Zabini told me she was here." Remus replied.<br>"Obviously she is here."  
>"I need to have a word with her."<br>"About what?"  
>"It's not of your concern."<br>"I do not like the idea of you alone with Elle. It's just about dinner time." Severus' face was beat red now.  
>"I do not think that is up to you. She does not belong to you." Remus was now raising his voice.<br>Severus was clenching his fists. I had never seen him so angry. Remus was furious as well. I felt horrible. These two men, who never liked each other, were now fighting over me.  
>"Does Dumbledore know what you are doing to Elle?" Remus continued. "I'm sure he'd be very interested to know and I'm sure the minister would be too."<br>"Stop it!" I screamed. "I can't take this anymore!"  
>Both men looked at me. Severus came closer to me and wrapped his arm around me to comfort me. I began to cry into his shoulder.<br>"You need to leave now, Lupin." Severus said sternly.  
>"Please, Remus." I pleaded.<br>Remus nodded and turned to walk away.  
>"I love you Elle. I wish you still loved me."<br>Severus looked at me. My heart started racing. I thought I knew what was coming next.  
>"What are we going to do now?" Severus asked.<br>"I don't know."  
>"We can't have him telling everyone."<br>"He won't tell anyone."  
>"How do you know, Elle?"<br>Oh crap. I had to tell him. I didn't know how he was going to react.  
>"We slept together. A few times actually."<br>Severus sighed.  
>"I'm sorry, Sev. I don't love him. I love you. Only you." I continued.<br>"I love you too Elle. I need you to be with me. Just me."  
>He pulled me back to him, kissing me once again.<p> 


End file.
